1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to gaming devices and, more specifically, to a social gaming device that combines golf, beer pong, and skeeball.
2. Discussion of Related Art
During social gatherings attendees frequently play games to socialize, pass the time, and provide entertainment. Some of these games are horse shoes, corn hole, beer pong, bocce, volleyball, lawn darts, etc. Attendees can be attracted by games that new and different from existing games. To allow attendees to learn and play the new games, the new games can have familiar gameplay and simple rules.
Some existing games, such as volleyball, have equipment that can be time-consuming and difficult to set up. In addition, some existing games require large areas to play which make them unsuitable for some social gatherings that have limited space, e.g., tailgating.
There is a continuing need for games that can be played at a variety of social gatherings that are have familiar gameplay, simple rules, use limited space, and are easy to setup.